


the demigod life finds you 5 years down the line

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Domestic, F/M, only slightly im not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I need you to explain to me why exactly a smoking ditch appeared in the middle of my backyard. Unfortunately, it's not anywhere near the nymphs. Gods know they'd make sure you end up as mulch for their young." Annabeth looked at Percy. "Why in Hades were you not stopping this? Why?? Is he here??"Percy shrugged.Leo shrugged.Something in the crater shrugged.





	the demigod life finds you 5 years down the line

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! It's a person who got dragged into PJO when the demographic was towards them but grew up! I know that Rick takes some creative liberty with greek myths to make them more Relatable(tm) so I will too (because i'm not actually a historian...just equipped with internet access) and this came out when i was reflecting on these characters. it won't be continued because I actually don't have a storyline! wrote it in 45mins as a challenge to myself. be kind and review!

"What did you want me to do?" He whispered. "I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

 

Annabeth smiled, crossed her arms, and took a deep breath. And another. If you listen a little harder, there was a faint, faint whisper of " -daughter of Athena. Wisdom. Wisdom. Patience. _Patience."_ Deep breath. Then something along the lines of "I will not harm sea-brain and potential future arsonist". It was all very motivational.

 

They stood near a crater that was still smoldering with the remnants of an unfortunate accident, courtesy of Leo Valdez. His hands were clasped behind his back, a deadpan expression splayed upon his face. Percy stood awkwardly between the two, uncertain of what was actually going on. Rosebushes that were once a vibrant pink were charred on the ends of their petals - aesthetically, it would have been a bonus, if they weren't slumped over sadly with broken branches. White picket fences were a gradient of ashy, and the woodworking table with blueprints was completely demolished to a sad pile of charcoal.

 

"I need you to explain to me why exactly a smoking ditch appeared in the middle of my backyard. Unfortunately, it's not anywhere near the nymphs. Gods know they'd make sure you end up as mulch for their young." Annabeth looked at Percy. "Why in Hades did you not stop this? Why?? Is he here??"

 

Percy shrugged.

 

Leo shrugged.

 

Something in the crater shrugged.

 

Annabeth took a deep breath. Pointed to the crater.

 

"One chance before I bring out my customized weaponry. What. Is _in._ The crater?"

 

Valdez had the decency to look a little guilty before bringing his hands out from behind his back. In his hands, dirty with soot, was a plastic bag filled with something...wriggling. Many somethings, crawling, and --

 

Annabeth started heading inside.

 

"Dude! Why the hell do you have a bag of ants in your hand? I've killed so many monsters but this still creeps me out." Percy stepped back from both the crater and Leo, hands up in a 'back off' gesture.

 

"Wait! Lemme explain! I was hanging out with Frank, right, and we were vacationing near the desert. You know, that weird area north of here that seriously defies all geological reason because there really shouldn't be a desert up there, but there was, and we were just checking it out cause we were curious? Anyways, we were just looking, when we spotted a hole in the ground. It wasn't anything cool, until a two headed snake rolled out." He was animated in his retelling, hands fluttering left and right to emphasize his point. Percy wouldn't have been so disturbed by it if the bag of ants weren't still in his hold.

 

"Two-headed snakes?" Percy groaned. "Of course it would be related to demigod stuff again. Why can't we all do normal stuff once in a while? Also, ants. Not normal. Not cool. Stop, please."

 

"Well, it turned out to be called, uh...amphibious beans? Not sure on that - don't quote me. Frank said it was weird that something like that would be here, but not really, cause the desert and all, so I picked it up with tongs and dropped it in my toolbelt."

 

"What about the crater?" Annabeth popped her head out the sliding glass door, a weird contraption in her hand, no doubt designed by herself. Leo sped up nervously.

 

"Uh, I wanted to get back faster! I didn't want to go through the heat! So I experimented with a bunch of stuff and...messed up? I put in the coordinates to the machine, but I was supposed to land in front of your place - promise!" Annabeth groaned.

 

"Leo, you're _literally impervious to heat._ What happened to Frank?" Leo's eyes widened.

 

"Uh-oh."

 

"Yeah, uh-oh. If you weren't like this all the time I would've wondered if the heat scrambled your brains."

 

Percy looked between the two with an expression of utter confusion. "What?? The hell?? Am I not getting something here? What is an amphibian bean? There's a snake in Leo's toolbelt? Ants? Crater?? Frank??"

 

"Leo picked up an _amphisbaena,_ a two headed snake that-"

 

"Moves by biting the other head and rolling like a tire across the desert. Fact."

 

"Valdez, you owe me a backyard. Shut up. The snake is poisonous, alive, and in the crater. It eats ants. Not sure on Frank yet, but Leo puts the safety of others above his own. He's fine. Probably." Annabeth hoisted the contraption again, propping it against the flat of her shoulder like a rifle. "Move over. I'm going to get rid of the snake."

 

"I brought him here for you!"

 

"And you thought it was a good present? Think again. I'm going to get rid of it."

 

"But...I named it McShizzle 2.0." He jumped into the crater, pulling thick workroom gloves out of his toolbelt. He reappeared a second later with a tiny two headed snake gently clasped between his gloved fingertips. It was immensely underwhelming. About the length of a grown man's hand with glistening, red and brown stripes. "He's beautiful."

 

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "If you love it so much, keep him in Bunker 9." Leo's eyes lit up.

 

"Great idea!" He shoved the snake into his toolbelt and scrambled over the grey picket fence to...supposedly head straight back to Bunker 9. 

 

Percy shook his head and hooked an arm around Annabeth's waist, on the side that wasn't occupied by a weapon of celestial bronze.

 

"I still don't know what's going on." He sighed. "I'll call Leo up later when he finds Frank and when he's calmed down so he can fix the...still smoldering crater."

 

Annabeth placed a kiss on Percy's cheek. "We really should keep better company. Also, I don't think that's the worst of our worries. What worries me is why an _amphisbaena_ appeared in the first place. It wouldn't be that weird if the desert hadn't appeared only a month ago."

 

"That's not a good tone. Why is that not a good tone I'm hearing?" She sighed.

 

"That kind of snakes are formed by the blood dripping from Medusa's beheaded head. It was specified in Perseus's myth."

 

"I cut off her head years ago, but I didn't see any snakes."

 

"It's not an exact science, Percy. We gotta go tell Chiron."

 

"Damn. Back to camp?" Annabeth leaned against Percy's side and looked up at the house she had designed herself 5 years ago.

 

"I guess we have to."


End file.
